


#Awkward

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Series: The Trouble with A-Double [3]
Category: Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, FaceAustin, HeelNeville, Implied Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: Being locked out of the changing room while your colleagues get busy isn't the most awkward situation to find yourself in, but it's pretty close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Neville/A-Double gives me so much life, and I had no idea I was down with Jack/TJ until I wrote this. Enjoy!

Leaning back against the wall outside the Cruiserweight locker room, Jack sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. Shouts and thuds had been emanating from behind the locked door for the last half hour, and although he was pleased that Austin and Neville had been getting along much better lately, he was rather keen to shower and get back to his hotel. 

Glancing over to the only other man unfortunate enough to be stuck outside without his bag or a change of clothes, he felt a little sorry for TJ as he watched him shift his weight from one foot to the other, desperately avoiding eye contact and doing his best to pretend he couldn’t hear the moans and shouted expletives even as they grew louder and closer to the door.

As the loud crash of two bodies impacting the other side of the door rang out through the hallway, Neville’s voice breathless and snarling, was clearly audible. “Thats right Aries, give your _King_ what he deserves!”

Austin’s voice was low and strained, as if he were deep in concentration, but still unable to resist snarking back at the King of the Cruiserweights.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders, _King_ -“

“Just shut up and fuck me, you mouthy bastard.” Neville growled, followed by a sharp cry of surprise, and then a sequence of thuds and moans that caused the door to rattle against its hinges.

Jack cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at TJ, finally breaking the incredibly awkward silence between them, “So… how many times would you say that was? I’m afraid I’ve lost count.”

TJ frowned and crossed his arms defensively, the former Champion shrugging his shoulders and still refusing to look Jack in the eye, “I don’t know, I’m not listening to that shit!” His voiced cracked a little mid-sentence, and Jack smiled sympathetically at the younger lad, so cocky and yet so innocent at the same time.

Perhaps there was a way that Jack could help him take his mind off their current predicament…

-

As the lock clicked and the door swung open, Jack hastily wiped his mouth and straightened himself out as if nothing had happened, as TJ did his best to hide his bright red cheeks and incredibly shaky knees.

“Alright gents? Am I right in assuming we can collect our possessions now?” Jack asked of the Champion and Number One Contender as they stepped out, gym bags slung over their shoulders and looks of immense satisfaction on their faces.

“Ah… yeah, go ahead.” Austin replied sheepishly, slipping an arm around Neville’s waist and pressing his lips to the other man’s jaw, “I’ll meet you at the hotel then, Nev?”

Neville sneered and waved him away impatiently as he stomped off towards the exit, “Spare me your pitiful attempts at affection, Aries.”

“Ooh, you know how much I _love_ alliteration!” Austin called after him tauntingly, flashing Jack a smile and a wink as he glanced back and forth between him and TJP. “Have a good evening, boys… we certainly will.”


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork courtesy of littledozerdraws on tumblr!


End file.
